Sobreviviendo a la adolescencia
by Paooo-BB
Summary: Entre todas las cosas difíciles del mundo, el colegio era una de ellas. Principalmente al iniciar un nuevo año, y tus amigos anden raritos por todos lados –Adolescentes… ¿Quién los entiende? –Ni siquiera ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Primero gracias por entrar a esta historia con un título eh... muy poco original, siendo honesta esta feo xD pero como no se me ocurría nada... así lo deje...**

**ejeem... Se que tengo otra historia esperando e.e, pero se me ocurrió esta y pues... aquí esta :D**

**Me encanta esta pareja (Fubuharu *w*), pero no crean que solo saldrá esta. **

**¡No los distraigo! Disfrútenlo ^^**

* * *

_**Sobreviviendo a la adolescencia.**_

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**"Sobreviviendo. Un nuevo año."**_

El "agradable" olor a año nuevo en el colegio, recargado con una dosis de decepción, ansiedad, depresión, angustia, nervios, preocupación, miedo y muchos otros sentimientos horribles, muy visibles en todos los estudiantes.

Iniciar el año era una gran osadía, principalmente el primer día, cuando todos los nuevos buscan una aceptación en un grupo, una aceptación que los marca de por vida.

Todo es importante para tu reputación: atuendos, amigos, clubes, forma de actuar, acciones…

Todo lo que para ella le resultaba una gran falsedad; fingiendo quien no eras y trayendo grandes aprietos en las personas que lo intentaban.

Rio con ironía. Estaba observando como los nuevos o "novatos", como los solían llamar los superiores, intentaban de sobrevivir a tan desgraciado día.

Ella observaba de lo lejos; su hermano le contaba todo lo que hacían, por lo tanto ella misma ya se consideraba superior, pero no era superior era una novata con la experiencia de un superior, tan solo sabía como era ese mundo, un mundo lleno de hormonas alteradas.

Observó divertida a los novatos. Incumpliendo varias normas que ella misma se había impuesto para sobrevivir. Una de ellas:

"_**Nunca te apresures en pasar junto a toda la "manada" de salvajes. Mejor espera a que todos se larguen."**_

Quizás no era la más importante, pero por lo menos te evitaba unos cuando pisotones y hematomas. A demás que te salvaba de llegar despeinado y desordenado a clase.

Todos iban apurados, de un lado a otro, los superiores caminaban tranquilos con su expectativa diferente.

Los novatos, caminaban apresurados y nerviosos, levantando la vista y sorprendiéndose de lo alto que eran los superiores.

Una mano en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos, tensándola al instante. Luego se relajó un poco, sin aun dirigir su vista al dueño de la mano.

-¡Hola Haruna! –Saludó animadamente una voz perteneciente a una chica. Haruna sonrió, conocía perfectamente esa voz. Era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde el jardín de infantes y primaria…

-Hola Aki. –Saludó la peli azul sin quitar su vista del pasillo infestado con una "manada de salvajes". La peli azul se mostraba tranquila, sin apresurarse a entrar a clase. Y es que ese tiempo la había hecho cambiar psicológicamente; ya no era la pequeña de 13 años de primaria con toques infantiles e inmaduros, que se preocupaba mucho si llevaba segundos de retraso.

Ya no… ahora era la chica de 13 años de secundaria, madura, que pensaba lo que decía y sin sus típicos berrinches para conseguir lo que quería, lo hacía por su cuenta y ya estaba.

-¿Haruna? –Llamó Aki. La nombrada sacudió su cabeza de forma violenta y parpadeó numerosas veces, por lo que notaba su amiga la había estado llamando por un largo rato. Aki rio un poco. -¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó su amiga con su típica curiosidad y una sonrisa inocente; tenía sus manos en su cintura y la miraba acusadoramente. Haruna alzó una ceja confundida.

-No es nada Aki… -Dijo entre un suspiro luego de meditar. Aki entrecerró sus ojos, no muy convencida.

-Si pensaras en "nada" no existirías… sería imposible pensar en nada… por lo tanto piensas en algo… que no es nada, porque algo no es nada y nada no es algo. –Dijo su amiga que conforme decía palabras ella misma se confundía. Haruna la observó perpleja. Aki hizo una mueca. -¡Sabes a qué me refiero! ¿En qué pensabas tanto?

Haruna abrió la boca para hablar pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer una mueca de no entender y luego cerró su boca.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó ya sin comprender ninguna intención de su amiga. Aki resopló cansada. Luego la miró seria.

-¡¿Qué te sucede, mujer! Te pregunte: ¿en qué pensabas?, no puedes responder algo tan simple. –Dijo derrotada e impaciente. Haruna hizo una señal de comprender, luego se elevó de hombros. Dejando a una Aki como piedra.

-¡Eres un caso perdido! –Exclamó Aki exagerando su sufrimiento. Haruna rio un poco. Aki movió la cabeza en señal de negación y se retiró tranquila. Haruna la siguió con la mirada; Aki se detuvo. -¡Lo que hace el amor!

Haruna tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo, acaso ella pensaba que estaba enamorada. Abrió la boca sorprendida y disgustada. Cualquier persona lo hubiera tachado de no importante, pero si era Aki… el mundo se enteraría y los chismes que inventan en este lugar son… son…

-¡Demonios! –Gritó al ver que perdió a Aki de vista. Haruna corrió en la misma dirección por la que Aki se fue, estaba en un apuro, Aki era una buena colega, pero ¿guardando secretos? Ahora todos, sin excepción, TODOS, tendrían la idea de que la inocente Haruna estaría enamorada.

¿Qué era normal enamorarse?, claro que era normal, pero su reputación estaba en juego: ocurre el primer día y queda marcado de por vida.

Quizás exageraba un poco, pero recordó como hace un año atrás, una chica dijo en su primer día de clase que le _"Parecían muy kawais las cosas de chicos"._

¿No esta mal, verdad?, pero claro… el colegio y sus reglas… la chica que siempre vestía faldas y vestidos, con maquillaje… notando su feminidad… tan solo por decir eso ya era considerada una marimacha.

¿Qué habían inventado los estudiantes?, algo grave por supuesto… toda la información veraz se pierde y se generan los chismes. Gran lío.

Ahora si decían: Haruna Otonashi, enamorada.

Torciendo un poco la verdad, agregando y quitando detalles, cayendo en malas manos… la cosa cambia… ¿Qué inventarían? Cualquier cosa, sin duda alguna eran capaces de poner algo como:

_Haruna Otonashi. Enamorada de un casillero, tan solo por considerarse una emo sin vida alguna. _

Eso era malo, lo peor de todo es que se lo creían, por más estúpido que sonase. Y por el resto de su vida (o por lo menos lo que durase en el colegio), sería tachada de emo sin vida, enamorada de un casillero.

Eso la alteró un poco, tenía que encontrar a Aki rápido. Pero algo se lo impedía:

Era hora de entrar a clases.

Bramó molesta. Tendría que encontrarla durante el receso.

Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Su nueva clase no era nada nuevo, habían personas interesantes y todo… los profesores amables y…

¿A quién quiere engañar?, era horrible, aburrido…

Una gran cantidad de compañeros inmaduros que todavía seguían en su etapa de primaria… la hora pasaba lenta, muy lenta… demasiado lenta para la pobre Otonashi, quien, durante la explicación del profesor, alzó la mano esperando llamar la atención.

-¿Usted tiene la respuesta? –Preguntó el profesor animado y esperanzado, al saber que si la respondía correctamente no tendría más respuestas burlescas y al azar por parte de los otros estudiantes. Haruna lo observó extrañada, en la mirada del profesor se podía contemplar un sentimiento de alivio, felicidad y agobio… Haruna podría jurar que el profesor estaba deseando huir del salón.

-¿Podría ir al baño? –Preguntó naturalmente. Los compañeros echaron a reír y el profesor hizo una mueca de disgusto y desesperación: los alumnos eran peores cada año.

El profesor asintió de mala gana. Haruna sonrió complacida y camino rápidamente hasta tomar su permiso.

Luego salió victoriosa y aliviada: ¡Que bien se sentía salir de clase!

* * *

Al llegar ahí se acercó al lavado y sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, que obviamente, le respondió esa sonrisa con la misma sonrisa.

Abrió el grifo, dispuesta a lavarse la cara para despertarse de esa tortuosa hora de sociales… esperen, recordó que no estaba en sociales, estaba en ciencias… no, estaba en sociales… ¿y ciencias?

-¿Qué demonios? –Susurró por lo bajo. Ni siquiera sabía en que asignatura estaba. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su entretenida actividad: lavarse la cara.

Un ruido la desconcentró: era la puerta de uno de los servicios. Por medio del espejo logró observar como una chica tímidamente se asomaba por la puerta. Haruna decidió ignorar.

-Eh… yo… hola. –Saludo tímidamente la cabeza que se asomaba por el baño. Haruna giró su cabeza todo lo que le permitía, asegurándose que no había nadie más que ella y la persona se dirigía a ella.

-¿Huh?

Haruna volteó encontrándose con la misma chica refugiada en el servicio. Haruna se señaló con el dedo. La chica asintió sonrojada.

-¿Hola? –Saludó con cierta duda. Haruna observó más detalladamente la cabeza: piel blanca, cabello rosa y ojos grises… esa chica era de su clase.

-Yo… etto… no sé si… bueno… -La chica hizo una seña para que se acercara. Haruna lo hizo sin comprender mucho. –No sé si… ya sabes… eh…

Haruna puso a funcionar su cerebro, y con las señas que la chica hacía pudo comprender a que se refería. Haruna exclamo un largo y sonoro: ¡Oh!

-¿Acaso tú…? –Dijo Haruna, la chica asintió rápidamente, muy avergonzada. Haruna chasqueo la lengua. -¿Se nota mucho?

La chica se sonrojó fuertemente y asintió con la cabeza despacio. Haruna se compadeció de la chica.

-Ouh… ya veo… Por el momento no ando toallas sanitarias pero… ¡la enfermería si! –Dijo eufórica, la chica se sonrojo levemente. Haruna sonrió. –Ven acá, te ayudare a lavar la falda para que no se note mucho.

La chica asintió aliviada y salió de su escondite. Haruna vio de reojo la zona afectada. Era bastante… pobre…

Ambas chicas trataron de limpiar la falda. El baño se lleno de silencio.

-Y… ¿es la primera vez? –Preguntó Haruna para acabar con el tenso silencio. La chica asintió. –Es horrible que te tome desprevenida… ¿sabes? A mi me sucedió hace poco tiempo… fue vergonzoso porque ocurrió durante una ida a la playa con mis amigas, mi hermano y sus amigos… -Dijo Haruna tomando confianza. La chica la vio interesada. –No sabes lo horrible que pase ese momento… mis amigas hicieron un círculo a mi alrededor para que no lo notaran. Lo peor es que ni yo me había dado cuenta.- Concluyó Haruna con una risa nerviosa, luego el espacio fue invadido nuevamente por un largo silencio.

-Hm… esto no sale… -Dijo Haruna rendida, la chica suspiró vencida. Luego Haruna sonrió ampliamente. -¡Te prestaré mi suéter!, te lo pones y ¡Listo!

Haruna le entregó rápidamente su posesión. Y la chica se lo puso dudando un poco. Al ponérselo noto, como efectivamente, la mancha no se notaba.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Haruna. La chica sonrió apenada por haber acudido a su ayuda. –He notado que no hablas mucho… si no quieres hablar esta bien, pero eres lo contrario a mí… ¡me encanta hablar! –El tono que ocupó Haruna tenía algo animado e infantil, causando la risa en la peli rosa.

-Gracias por ayudarme. –Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, sonrisa que fue correspondida por Haruna.

-Haruna Otonashi, un gusto. –Dijo la peli azul. La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Toko Zaizen, el gusto es mío. –Dijo la peli rosada. Haruna notó como esa chica parecía ser muy educada y tímida… pero muy agradable.

-Vamos a la enfermería, antes de que ocurra otro accidente. –Dijo Haruna guiñando el ojo. La peli rosada sonrió sonrojada y asintió levemente.

* * *

-Disculpa haberte hecho perder horas de clase. –Dijo Toko luego de un largo recorrido, lleno de silencio.

-Nah… no te preocupes, al contrario me hiciste un favor. –Dijo Haruna despreocupada, Toko le sonrió.-Eres nueva por lo que veo… -Dijo Haruna de repente. La chica asintió.

-Así es… -Afirmó la peli rosada. Ella observó con detenimiento la puerta de enfrente. –Creo que hemos llegado… -Dijo sonrojándose en el acto. Haruna alzó una ceja.

-¿Te da pena? –Preguntó al notar como la chica se tensaba y sonrojaba al ver esa puerta. Ella asintió temerosa. Haruna se adelantó y tocó la puerta, dejando atrás a Toko confundida. –Las pediré yo. –Dijo entrando en la enfermería, Toko sonrió, Haruna le parecía una buena persona… una buena amiga…

En poco tiempo Haruna salió musitando un pequeño: Gracias.

En la salida se encontró con la joven avergonzada y sonrojada por tanta molestia. Haruna le dedico una sonrisa que tranquilizo al tomate de pelo rosado. Ambas caminaron despacio hasta el baño.

* * *

-¡¿Has visto a Haruna? –Preguntaba una peli verde asustada y alterada. Siempre recibía la misma respuesta, aunque con un tono de molestia mayor. La peli verde había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras y no había podido encontrar a su amiga peli azul. Dio unas cuantas miradas a su alrededor. Con su rostro, que reflejaba una gran angustia, se dirigió a la persona que más cerca tenía.

-¿Has visto a Haruna? –Preguntó aturdida de nuevo. La persona que había sido interrogada por la peli verde tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-¡Que no! ¡Ya te lo dije por milésima vez! ¡Si la quieres buscar no me preguntes solo a mí! –Recalcó impaciente. La peli verde suavizo su mirada, su boca empezó a temblar y unas pequeñas gotas saladas se asomaban en sus ojos. El chico la vio con arrepentimiento y preocupación.-Yo… no quería… Aki… no… Aki… no llores… yo… -La chica seguía amenazándolo con llorar, el chico se preocupaba cada vez más. -¡Te ayudare a buscarla! –Dijo rápidamente, luego se dio cuenta como había sido engañado por Aki, pues luego de decir eso puso su rostro habitual y se levanto contenta con una mucha determinación.

-Bueno… ¡a la búsqueda de Haruna! –Dijo Aki convencida, luego caminó con mucha determinación. El chico resopló vencido. -¡Apúrate Kazemaru!

El peli celeste caminó de mala gana al lado de la peli verde. Sería un recreo muy largo.

* * *

Haruna conoció más a Toko, por lo que había entendido le estorbaban las faldas y vestidos, amaba el futbol soccer y odiaba a todas las "niñitas de papi".

Haruna reía mientras Toko hablaba, tenía un tono cómico y burlesco, y al mismo tiempo algo enojado e irónico. Ella le ponía algo humorístico a las malas cosas, y eso era lo que le había a gradado a ella.

Ambas reían, pero la peli salmón se detuvo en su andar. Haruna al no sentir su presencia, se detuvo y buscó con la mirada a su nueva amiga; Toko estaba viendo con detenimiento un punto fijo.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Haruna más interesada que preocupada. La peli salmón negó con la cabeza. Haruna se encogió de hombros y esperó a que la peli salmón se pusiera a su lado.

Haruna pudo notar como la peli salmón estaba más pálida, parecía asqueada y con cierta pena en su rostro. Haruna puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. -¿Algo malo?

Toko dio un vistazo a la mano de la peli azul, luego la dirigió al rostro de la chica. Rápidamente agachó la cabeza y asintió desde su posición.

Haruna alzó una ceja. Cuando estaba por preguntar, algo o alguien impacto con ella, haciendo que se tambaleara y callera encima de lo que la había botada.

Haruna puso su mano en su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor e ira. Abrió los ojos consiguiendo una mirada asesina dirigida a quien la haya botado.

-¡¿Endo! ¡Baka! –Reclamó la peli azul con dolor. Ella se paró y observó acusatoriamente esperando una excusa que evitara que la peli azul le diera unos cuantos golpes. El castaño se levantó con dolor, luego palideció al notar la mirada de Haruna. -¿¡Y bien? –Preguntó impaciente.

-Es que… bueno… yo estaba…

-¡Apúrate!

-¡Bien! Lo que pasa es que… vale… iba caminando muy tranquilo y… -Endo observa a Haruna con un escalofrío recorriendo en su espalda. -¡Que no me veas así! Me pones presión… bueno como decía, iba caminando tranquilo y entonces…

_Flash Back:_

_-¡Hola Goenji! –Saludó Endo con su amplia sonrisa y una expresión de felicidad. Un chico peli crema lo observó y le saludó extrañado. Endo se le acercó. -¿Qué haces? –Preguntó con inocencia. Goenji sonrió levemente y le enseño una hermosa maqueta a escala del aeropuerto de Inazuma. Endo lo contempló mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida._

_-Me tardé tres semanas en hacerla… ahora me quedo bien. ¿No es grandioso? –Preguntó Goenji con cierto entusiasmo y felicidad por primera vez. Endo se acercó a la maqueta y dio un vistazo en su interior._

_-¡Goenji! ¿Acaso no tienes vida? Si es una maqueta a escala… ¡Has imitado hasta el interior del aeropuerto! –Exclamó Endo sorprendido. Luego se alejó y observó a Goenji, quien estaba contento de su obra maestra. -¡Hey! Tiene una mancha… espera, se la voy a quitar. –Dijo Endo, Goenji se asustó al ver como Endo, torpemente le trataba de quitar una mancha tan pequeña, que quizás solo la observarías con microscopio._

_-Endo… no es necesario… -Dijo Goenji evitando que se acercara más. Endo negó con la cabeza y empujó a Goenji. Goenji en su intento de alejar a Endo causo que Endo soltara su bebida y le cayera a la maqueta._

_-¡Lo siento Goenji! Yo lo arreglo. –Aseguró Endo, Goenji estaba peor. Endo se acercó peligrosamente y tropezó cayendo encima de la maqueta a escala de su amigo. Goenji lo observó con un aura oscura a su alrededor._

_-En…do… -Dijo lentamente. Endo se paró preocupado y trató de arreglar el daño, poniendo una torre de control encima del techo aplastado. Eso hizo que la torre se cayera y se arruinara._

_-Yo… yo… ¡Lo siento! –Gritó mientras corría, siendo perseguido por Goenji._

_-¡Morirás Endo! ¡Morirás! –_

* * *

-¿Arruinaste la maqueta de Goenji? –Preguntó Haruna alzando la ceja. Endo asintió asustado, Haruna suspiró.

-Eres un baka Endo… bien te esconderé de Goenji… -Dijo Haruna cansada. Endo la vio con su sonrisa más amistosa y amplia que tenía. Luego abrazó a Haruna entusiasmado.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –Dijo Endo rápidamente. Haruna sonrió, a Endo lo consideraba su hermanito menor, aunque Endo era el mayor, psicológicamente Haruna era mayor. Luego correspondió el abrazo de su "hermanito menor".

-Baka… -Susurró Haruna. Endo rio nervioso. Toko observaba conmovida la escena fraternal.

Pero algo que no habían notado, pero de que se sabe que esta presente los iba a afectar y no faltaba mucho para que ocurriera.

_Malditos Chismes…_

* * *

**xD Hasta aquí... bueno creo que es obvio ¿no?, como sea... en este capítulo solo aparecieron Haruna (e.e), Toko, Aki, Endo, Kazemaru y Goenji se podría decir. En el otro harán su aparición los demás y quizás otra pareja... (Si desean pueden dejarme un review con la pareja que quieren que salga en el próximo cápitulo xD).**_  
_

**El otro capítulo tendra de nombre: "Malditos Chismes" ^^**

**A Haruna se le complicará más... ¡ahora unas preguntas!**

**1- ¿Aki es una buena buscadora de Harunas?**

**2- ¿Endo merece morir por lo que le hizo a Goenji?**

**3- ¿Qué fue lo que Toko observó?**

**4- ¿Habrá dicho Aki que Haruna está enamorada?**

**5- En su colegio, secundaria, universidad, instituto o en donde estudian, ¿hay chismes? En el mío... nah... sí hay pero se puede confiar que son reales xD**

**6- ¿Estudiaré para mi examen de Matemáticas de mañana? Eso yo lo contesto y la respuesta definitiva es NO, ya las entiendo... aunque no se que estamos viendo porque ni he prestado atención... me salgo del tema vv**

**Aviso que Haruna dará un consejo cada capítulo (si es que este cerebro del tamaño de un quarks no se le olvida)**

**Dejen sus tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, comentarios, quejas, helados (Helados *o*) o cualquier cosa que se les de la gana ^^**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! ^^ ¿cómo están sus cosas por ahí? e.e, bueno como es algo obvio este es un nuevo capítulo xD y bueno... espero que les sea de su agrado. Si hay alguien que sigue mi otra historia, pues ya publicaré el próximo capítulo :3**

_**Conci: Desgraciada, no me has sacado en el capítulo anterior ¬¬**_

**Es que destruyes mi moral y mi dignidad vv**

_**Conci: ¿Cual moral y dignidad? e.e**_

**¬¬ Y dices ser parte de mí.**

_**Conci: Te equivocas, tú eres parte de mí y todos me quieren a mí n.n**_

**u_U Sí, "todos quieren a mi lado malo" e.e Bueno ignoren a mi conciencia, y sigan con el capítulo nuevo n_n**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2._**

_"Malditos Chismes"_

* * *

Para Haruna, el peligro del primer día de clases ya había pasado. Estaba contenta de ser una sobreviviente, aunque aun así no confiaba que Aki no haya comentado nada acerca de su "enamoramiento". Sacudió su cabeza, debería de ser tan solo una mala idea.

Ya había llegado hasta su casa, tiró sus zapatos sin importar en donde llegaran a caer, se deshizo del lazo del uniforme y despeino su cabello. Esa era su rutina, nunca le molestaba, bueno, no por el momento.

Se tiró en el sofá de la amplia sala de estar de su hogar, no le importaba tener que andar descalza y despeinada pues su madre se encontraba en el trabajo. Encendió la televisión, quería burlarse un poco de unas cuantas cosas de los noticieros.

Esa actividad le parecía entretenida, tan solo a ella. No era como las otras chicas (o Aki) que se pasaban toda la tarde llorando por ver una novela.

Estiró sus brazos colocándoselos en la nuca, reía de vez en cuando y se encontraba my tranquila y relajada, luego el timbre de su casa sonó dejándola confundida.

-¡Ya voy! –Gritó como "buena chica educada y ordenada". Ella se paró de mala gana y se asomó hasta una pequeña ventana al lado de la puerta, rápidamente abrió la puerta sorprendida.- ¿Kazemaru? –Preguntó extrañada, el chico alzó una ceja viéndola de pies a cabeza, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Bien ordenada como siempre. –Resopló el chico. Haruna rio ante tal sarcasmo. Ella le dejó entrar.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? –Preguntó Haruna tirándose de nuevo en el mueble, Kazemaru sabía que con tanto cariño que trataba a ese pobre mueble, alguna vez terminara quebrándose. Kazemaru rio imaginando tal escena. Haruna carraspeó y Kazemaru calló al ver la mirada inquisitoria de su amiga. -¿Y bien?

-¿A qué venía? –Preguntó más para sí mismo. Haruna lo vio desde el mueble. Kazemaru sonrió al acordarse y se acercó a la pequeña desordenada. –Bien… son varias cosas que tengo que decirte.-Dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa de niño pequeño, Haruna se extrañó ante tanta felicidad.

-¿Te le declaraste a Endo? –Preguntó burlonamente al ver como Kazemaru se quedaba en su mundo. Kazemaru la vio asesinamente, Haruna rio.

-¡Qué no! –Gritó sonrojado. Haruna paró de reír y Kazemaru continuó. –Bueno primero… Aki te estaba buscando. –Dijo, Haruna se encogió de hombros considerándolo normal. –Luego… ¿tú sabes por qué hay dos chicos afuera, espiándote? –Preguntó Kazemaru. Haruna se atragantó con su propia saliva por la impresión. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó molesta. Kazemaru asintió con miedo. La chica se paró con cierta maldad y frustración, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Luego observó como, verdaderamente, había dos chicos hablando. Uno de ellos notó con cierto temor la presencia de esa chica e hizo que su acompañante también lo notara. Al final ambos se pusieron azules y se largaron rápidamente de ahí. Haruna con un tic nervioso se acercó hasta Kazemaru. -¿Tú los conoces? –Preguntó con cierto enojo. Kazemaru asintió contento, Haruna esperó otro comentario, el cual no llegó tan pronto.

-¡Claro que sí!, pero son nuevos y no me puedo sus nombres… -Dijo Kazemaru riendo nervioso. Haruna se cruzó de brazos.

-Mañana. –Dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice. –Quiero que me digas como se llaman esos inútiles. –Dijo con frialdad. Kazemaru tragó en seco, luego asintió rápidamente.- ¿Qué otra cosa me querías decir?-

-Bueno… aparte de eso, ¿no escuchaste lo del fantasma? –Preguntó algo intimidado por la mirada de la peli azul. Haruna negó con la cabeza interesada en la historia. -¡Oh bueno! Mañana pídele a Midorikawa que te la cuente, ¡Es genial! –Dijo entusiasmado, Haruna sonrió y asintió. -Y… bueno quería que me hicieras un favor. –Dijo con nerviosismo. Haruna lo meditó y dudosa aceptó. Kazemaru hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella lo hizo.

Kazemaru susurró unas cuantas palabras causando el sonrojo en la chica, que luego se convirtió en una sonrisa pícara y compartieron miradas cómplices. El chico le enseñó una pequeña cajita celeste, Haruna se asombró por el contenido. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le sonrió.

-¡No te lo creo! Suerte. –Dijo por lo bajo. Kazemaru asintió y luego se despidió. Haruna siguió con una pequeña sonrisita. El día de mañana sería más interesante de lo que pensaba.

Y quizás más cruel también.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día, todo normal, claro estaba; pero había algo que no estaba bien, unas chicas la miraban con cierto ¿odio?, no podía ser eso. No porque no había hecho nada malo todavía. Caminaba cada vez más rápido, pues sentía que las miradas la estaban atormentando verdaderamente, pero se calmó al distinguir una cabellera rosada, con un gorro azul adornándolo.

Ella se acercó hasta la chica, quien arreglaba sus cosas tranquilamente.

-¡Hola! –Saludó Haruna, mientras abría su casillero que se encontraba al lado de la peli salmón. Toko le sonrió.

-Hola. –Toko terminó de guardar sus cosas y dirigió su vista alrededor, luego a ella. Haruna al sentir una mirada extra vio de reojo a Toko, quien la observaba estupefacta.

-¿Acaso hoy es día de mirar a Haruna? –

-No es eso… creo… ¿eso existe? –Preguntó desconcertada, luego sacudió su cabeza. Haruna alzó una ceja. –Lo que pasa es que… ¿no has notado que varias chicas te miran mal? –Preguntó Toko llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. Haruna rio y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Toko resopló, volviendo a mirar a todos lados.

-¿Segura? –Preguntó haciendo una mueca. Haruna miró a todos lados. Como lo había dicho Toko, muchas chicas la observaban y no se veían muy amistosas; algo que no la ayudaba era que parecían ser de grados superiores. –Esta secundaria es extraña… -Resopló Toko.

-Réstale importancia, seguramente se confunden de persona. –Dijo cerrando su casillero. Toko se encogió de hombros y sonrió, no muy convencida. Ambas caminaron hasta su salón, aun así las miradas eran amenazadoras. Haruna, antes de entrar a clases, dio un último vistazo y eso no le agradó.

Ver a _esa_ chica, fulminándola con la mirada, no era buena señal. Ella la conocía bien, y _esa persona_ también a ella. Por lo tanto no se equivoca de chica, es decir ¿había hecho algo malo?

Y algo que aprendió en estos tiempos es: **_Entre menos enemigos mejor; si llegas a tener enemigos, considera primero: nunca deben presentar un gran riesgo hacia tu persona, de otras formas serás atormentado por toda tu vida de secundaria._**

Claro que se había tensado, la estaba atemorizando; pero se calmó al notar, como efectivamente, se retiraba del lugar, aun así, con un deje de odio.

Tragó en seco y entró. Por lo que pasara el resto de ese día, mantendría distancia con ella. Claro esta que si quieres sufrir, mejor enfréntala. Y Otonashi no era esas chicas que se escondían, tampoco de las que enfrentaban; pero _ella_… era mejor saber que es lo que le sucede, luego podrá enfrentarla.

* * *

Clases, el lugar en donde las mejores copias, burlas, siestas, bromas, guerras de objetos desconocidos y papel (incluyendo aviones), unas cuantas imaginaciones y pensamientos, y obras de artes en las orillas de tus cuadernos ocurren.

El peli rosado hacía de las suyas: una mezcla de siesta, pensamientos referidos al mar, "obras de arte" que no eran más que unos garabatos en la última página del cuaderno y unos cuantos malabares con su lapicero negro con tapa masticada, provocada por momentos de estrés de: no me acordaba que había exámenes y/o tareas, o el maestro hará un examen sorpresa.

Estaba aburrido, las clases eran de lo peor. Sí, él quería ser surfista no un profesor, ingeniero, doctor, licenciado, abogado o arquitecto. Desde pequeño sabía su vocación; aunque claro, le gustaban algunas profesiones, y no estaría de mal estudiar un poco… o nada…

Eso lo decidiría pronto. Por el momento se concentraría en el presente, preocupándose más por las olas que pueda haber el fin de semana.

Notaba aburrido cada esquina del salón, de vez en cuando alguna cosa que decía el maestro (que no era más que regaños y unas cuantas cosas que ni se interesaría en saber; o bueno no hasta que llegue el examen).

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus labios hicieron una amplia curva en su rostro; había tenido una grandiosa idea. Tan solo necesitaría ir al baño y a escondidas hablar por su celular.

Todo sea por los amigos.

Y la diversión.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo, una hora para quedar con tus amigos y charlar de lo que han pasado. Para Haruna el tiempo había pasado muy lento pero ya era la hora del almuerzo, un motivo de felicidad.

Sus amigos lo eran todo, ellos eran mayores, pero los conocía desde pequeños, por lo tanto eran muy unidos; Aki era a la persona que más apreciaba pues en un inicio ellas dos eran las únicas chicas.

Haruna pudo ver como Aki estaba al lado de Kazemaru, él parecía estarla animando. Haruna se extrañó, normalmente acudía a ella cuando estaba triste, no a Kazemaru. Rio por lo bajo, Aki tenía sus motivos; pero algo no estaba bien, no la había visto en todo el día, más bien parecía que la evitaba.

Haruna se encogió de hombros, pensó que era tan solo su imaginación; ella se acercó hasta donde sus amigos. El chico la vio con cierta pena en el rostro y su amiga ni siquiera se dignó a hablarle.

Haruna se sentó al frente de su amiga con una amplia sonrisa, luego carraspeó un poco para que la notara. Aki levantó el rostro, se veía peor de cerca, su mirada expresaba cierto odio y desilusión.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal Aki? –Preguntó Haruna feliz, Aki la vio con cierto reproche, Kazemaru decidió no entrometerse. –Sucede algo ma…

-¡Ya basta! –Gritó interrumpiendo a Otonashi. Haruna calló para escuchar a su amiga. Ella la vio con seriedad luego bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza. Se paró al instante y golpeó la mesa con su mano. –Pensé que eras mi amiga… confié mis secretos en ti y tú… sabiendo eso… tú… tú… ¡Tú me traicionaste! –Gritó con ciertas lágrimas bajándole por sus mejillas. Haruna notó con preocupación.

-Pero yo… -Aki salió corriendo en ese instante, sin importarle que los demás la vieran extrañados. Haruna la vio boquiabierta, luego dirigió su vista a Kazemaru quien trataba de comer su almuerzo en paz, ignorando escandalosa escena. -¿Tú sabes algo? –Preguntó con cierta decepción. Kazemaru suspiró defraudado.

-Pensé que eras buena amiga de Aki… pero con lo que le hiciste… -Dijo Kazemaru con reproche. Haruna parpadeó perpleja.

-¿Lo qué le hice? –Susurró por lo bajo. Kazemaru asintió y se levantó, para luego querer retirarse. Haruna fue más veloz y lo tomo de la mano antes de que se marchara. Kazemaru alzó una ceja. -¿Qué se supone que hice? –Preguntó con cierta molestia y el ceño fruncido, Kazemaru resopló.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Preguntó el chico, Haruna negó con la cabeza. Kazemaru sacó su celular, tecleó unas cuantas cosas y se lo enseñó a la joven. Haruna abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-La estudiante de secundaria Haruna Otonashi (una novata), no perdió el tiempo en su primer día de clases, pues se le vio abrazada al estudiante y nuevo capitán del club de fútbol Endo Mamoru. Se ha visto que ambos comparten una relación amorosa. Abajo las fotos captadas. –Leyó Haruna cada vez más intrigada. –No es cierto… -Dijo sorprendida. Kazemaru guardó su celular. Él la vio confundido.

-¿Es decir que no andas con Endo? –Preguntó Kazemaru, Haruna negó con la cabeza con un aura depresiva. Los dos se quedaron confundidos, una más molesta que el otro.

-¡¿Cómo voy a salir con él? ¡Él es...!-

-¡Hola chicos! –Saludó alguien atrás, a Haruna le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda. Kazemaru se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Que horror! –Gritó la más pequeña, Kazemaru cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca con sus labios. El otro chico ladeó la cabeza un poco. Haruna salió corriendo del lugar, por el mismo lado de Aki. Todos la vieron extrañados.

-¿Y a ella? ¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó con inocencia Endo. Kazemaru le enseñó su celular, Endo alzó una ceja y leyó.

-¿Soy el novio de Haruna? –Preguntó extrañado, Kazemaru golpeó su frente con su mano.

* * *

-No lo creo… -Pensó alguien a lo alto. Algunos lo vieron interesados. –Fudou, hey Fudou, ¡Fudou! ¡Mira! –Exclamaba un peli verde sorprendido, seguía observando la pantalla de su celular mientras daba unos cuantos golpes al que tenía a la par: Fudou. El chico estaba irritado al sentir los golpes de Midorikawa.

-Puedes parar… -Pidió con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, aun así irritado. Midorikawa negó con la cabeza.

-¡Es que mira! –Gritó alterado, Fudou rodó ojos y vio el celular. Al leer lo que había abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, luego le quitó a Midorikawa su celular. -¡¿Qué te sucede?

Fudou no podía creer lo que veía, luego dio un vistazo al chico que tenía enfrente, quien ignoraba las extrañas acciones del peli verde. El chico seguía de lo más tranquilo, disfrutando su almuerzo.

-¿Ya lo sabes Kido? –Preguntó Fudou sin creérselo todavía, el otro chico alzó una ceja y negó sin importancia. Fudou pensaba que luego de saber eso, su amigo-enemigo estaría completamente molesto. Lo meditó un poco y sonrió macabramente, sería muy divertido ver a Kido tratar de matar a alguien.

-¿Saber el qué? –Preguntó en tono frío, sentía que alguien le ocultaba algo, y no era solo por sentir varias miradas y risitas incluyendo algunas frases: _"si se entera lo matará"._

-Lo de tu nuevo cuñado. –Dijo Fudou con la misma sonrisa malvada y algo burlesco. Kido se atragantó con su almuerzo, luego vio con cierta ira a su amigo-enemigo. Fudou rio por lo bajo.

-¿Nuevo cuñado? –Preguntó alterado, Kido bajó la mirada y cerró sus puños con fuerza. Fudou lo observó divertido, era gracioso como podías hacer enojar a tu amigo-enemigo sin tener, directamente, la culpa.

-¿No lo sabes? Es el chisme que circula por todo Raimon… -Dijo con voz burlesca, Kido se molestó mucho luego se relajó. Fudou, quien observaba todas sus reacciones se sorprendió al ver a su amigo-enemigo tranquilo, el frunció el entrecejo. Eso no era normal, tenía entendido que meterse con su hermanita, era meterse con la muerte.

-No te creo. –Dijo Kido luego de meditarlo un poco. Todos tenían en mente la "sutil" amenaza impuesta por él, ¿quién se le acercaría?, nadie que tuviera bien el cerebro. Luego se acordó de su dulce e inocente hermanita, ella le contaría algo. Fudou alzó una ceja y luego echó a reír, Kido lo observó confundido.

-Kido-kun, no te imaginas… -Dijo Fudou demostrándole el celular de Midorikawa. Kido leyó empezando tranquilo, luego con burla, luego sorpresa, por último odio e ira. Kido se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, teniendo como expectantes a Midorikawa (que se encontraba bebiendo un jugo) y a Fudou quien lo observaba como su mejor chiste del día.

-Endo… -Dijo Kido lentamente, Fudou sonrió complacido. Kido se paró, dejando un ambiente de tensión. Midorikawa esperaba lo peor, y Fudou lo "mejor", refiriéndose a él mismo. -¡Morirás Endo! ¡Rogarás no haber conocido a mi encantadora hermanita! –Gritó a todo pulmón, los chicos de la cafetería escucharon cada palabra de su otra "sutil" amenaza; incluyendo a Endo y Kazemaru.

* * *

-Hay no… -Susurró Endo sintiendo la presencia de alguien oscuro en sus espaldas, Kazemaru haló el cuello de su camisa algo nervioso. -¿Esta atrás? –Preguntó Endo tomando conciencia de lo que pasa cuando se meten con Haruna. Kazemaru asintió lentamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Endo desapareció, dejando a la vista de Kazemaru una terrible imagen: el demonio con capa y gafas extrañas en persona.

Kido lo miró de forma despectiva a Kazemaru, quien estaba completamente intimidado. El tiempo no fue mucho para que Kido se retirara, pero para Kazemaru fue eterno y todavía no salía de su estado de trauma.

-Hola. –Saludó alguien a las espaldas de Kazemaru. Kazemaru se estremeció un poco, volviendo a la realidad, el giró encontrándose con la peli salmón, una amiga de Haruna.

-Hola. –Saludó no muy animado por su experiencia de "al borde de la muerte", por lo que veía la leyenda de Midorikawa de: "La mirada asesina de Kido" era completamente verdadera, en esos momentos pensaba que Kido lo estaba asesinando y sería su segunda víctima, la primera había sido un chico del cual nunca lo volvieron a ver y su identidad es desconocida. –Tú eres Toko, si no me equivoco. –Dijo luego de sacudir su cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente.

-Sí, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? –Preguntó la chica tímidamente, Kazemaru pensó que teniendo un "escudo protector" sería de mucha ayuda si venía Kido. El asintió rápidamente. –Gracias. –Dijo tomando asiento en frente de él. –Tú eres… Kazemaru… Haruna me habló de ti. –Dijo Toko mientras comía un emparedado. Kazemaru asintió fingiendo una sonrisa, todavía tenía en mente a Kido.

-No sabía… -Dijo pensativo, eso lo notó Toko quien sonrió recordando lo que había pasado.

-Oye… el hermano de Haruna, Kido. –Dijo animada al recordar el nombre del hermano de Haruna. Kazemaru prestó atención a lo que iba a decir. –Ese chico… parece ser algo protector con Haruna… -Toko vio el rostro de Kazemaru. –Bueno mucho…

-Sí que lo es… -Dijo en un suspiro, Toko sonrió pero luego recordó algo.

-Soy nueva… no conozco a muchos… pero creo que tu conoces a… -Toko empezó a buscar a alguien con su mirada, luego se detuvo y sonrió. –Esos chicos, los de la mesa de allá. –Dijo señalando con la cabeza, Kazemaru se giró y vio como se refería a la mesa de los "Populares".

-Pues son los más guapos y creídos… nada de mi estilo, me refiero a lo de creídos, guapo nadie me lo niega. – Dijo contento, Toko rio. Luego Kazemaru notó como había dos personas nuevas en ese grupito. Luego recordó algo de suma importancia.

_"-Mañana. –Dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice. –Quiero que me digas como se llaman esos inútiles. –"_

Recordó como es que dos de ese grupo eran los mismos chicos de la casa de Haruna, el abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Kazemaru? –Preguntó la chica, Kazemaru volvió a la realidad. Él la observó con una mirada que expresaba: "tienes que ayudarme con esos superficiales"; Toko lo vio con una sonrisa orgullosa. -¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Tú dímelo… ¿los has visto cerca de Haruna? –Preguntó con cierto aire de investigador. Toko lo meditó un poco, luego asintió.

-El chico de la esquina izquierda… el que está comiendo una manzana… -Dijo recordando. –Y el de a su lado… ellos dos. –Concluyó satisfecha. Kazemaru se sorprendió al saber que esos dos chicos habían estado en frente de la casa de Haruna el día anterior.

-Genial… ellos tienen algo que ver. –Dijo en tono molesto. Toko alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando los vistes… ¿en qué momento fue? –Preguntó Kazemaru, dejando a la chica con duda. Ella se sorprendió por la inquisición del amigo peli celeste de Haruna. Toko pensó.

-Pues ayer y hoy… no recuerdo exactamente pero… ¡ya sé! Recuerdo que ayer cuando estábamos con Endo… ellos dos estaban parados como si nada… -Dijo la chica con una mano en su barbilla, dándole un toque más profesional. Kazemaru bufó, ellos tenían algo que ver. -¿Qué dices? –Preguntó esperando algún comentario, Kazemaru chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ellos son unos grandes…!-

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó alguien más a su espalda, la voz tenía un tono muy suave y amable. Kazemaru sudó frío.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No nadie! –Dijo ligeramente sonrojado, la chica asintió no muy convencida y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal Kazemaru-kun? –Preguntó la chica de su lado, luego dirigió su vista a Toko. –Y… hola chica con sedoso cabello rosa. –Dijo en tono amistoso y una amplia sonrisa, Toko correspondió la sonrisa. Kazemaru estaba temblando. -¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó con preocupación, Kazemaru negó con la cabeza mientras temblaba y estaba sonrojado todavía, Toko alzó una ceja y luego sonrió, había comprendido muy bien lo que le sucedía, pues una de sus mejores amigas, una casi hermana, era fanática del amor y pasar con ella le había enseñado mucho.

-Lo que le sucede es que vio al hermano de Haruna con un rostro no muy amigable… y esta algo traumado. –Dijo para sacar a Kazemaru de esa situación, Kazemaru suspiró aliviado y la chica lo meditó y luego sonrió. –Soy Toko Zaizen… ¿y tú eres?

-Reika Midou. Un placer conocerte. –Dijo sonriente. Toko recordó algo y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿Reika Midou? –Exclamó, Reika asintió. -¡Es decir que tu conoces a Rika Urabe! –Gritó animada, Reika sonrió ampliamente y muy animada, ella asintió contenta. Ambas iniciaron una conversación acerca de su amiga en común, luego Kazemaru carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambas. Reika rio nerviosa.

-Me siento como una pizza… de esas que encuentras debajo de la cama de Midorikawa porque no se las comió y parecen que ya mutaron… -Dijo Kazemaru con asco y un aura depresiva a su alrededor. Reika rio nerviosa y con una gotita en su cien. Toko los miró extrañados.

-Bueno… pero Midorikawa se las come después de todo, ¿no es así? –Dijo Reika animándolo, Kazemaru hizo una mueca de disgusto. Reika sonrió, luego recordó algo muy importante. -¡Ya recordé! –Gritó eufórica, Kazemaru y Toko la vieron interesados, Reika sonrió ampliamente. -¡Pasado mañana quedé de verme con Tsunami! ¡Para una de esas locas fiestas suyas! ¡Esas fiestas buena onda! –Gritó entusiasmada, Kazemaru alzó una ceja.

-¿Y tú… serás la pareja de Tsunami en esa fiesta? –Preguntó con un poco de molestia, Reika lo vio extrañada y con una cara sorprendida, pues nunca había escuchado a Kazemaru tan serio. Luego sonrió y negó ligeramente. –No para nada… tan solo me informó de la fiesta, dijo que el tema sería: "Atardecer, playa y romance". –Dijo con alegría. Kazemaru alzó una ceja, pues su amigo Tsunami nunca hacía fiestas "cursis", Reika notó su cierto desconcierto. –Rika lo amenazó "sutilmente". –Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Una amenaza Kido?-

-Así es… -Afirmó Reika recordando ese momento, luego observó a Toko quien parecía incomodada, como un mal trío. -¡Oye Toko! –Llamó sonriente, Toko la observó. –Puedes ir tú también a esas fiestas, no te preocupes Tsunami es muy buena onda… y lo mejor de todo ¡El viernes no hay clases! –Exclamó sumamente entusiasmada.

-¿Enserio? Digo… ¿no les seré una molestia? –Pregunto tímidamente, Reika se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

-¡De qué hablas! Caes muy bien… ¡te divertirás mucho! Así conocerás más de nuestros amigos, no te preocupes todos son muy sociables y abiertos, ¡principalmente con personas como tú! –Animó Reika, Toko sonrió ante tales palabras. Kazemaru la vio feliz, era una chica de admirar, siempre tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, aunque le parecía imposible que notara sus sentimientos.

-Gracias… -Susurró apenada, los tres rieron. Kazemaru se detuvo por un rato, las chicas no lo notaron, él observó su bolsillo, ahí estaba esa cajita celeste, él sonrió y luego volvió a reír junto a las chicas.

* * *

-¡Por qué! –Gritó Haruna alterada, había entrado a la página donde había leído el chisme de Endo y ella; el sitio había sido actualizado y no, no se habían olvidado se su chisme, al contrario se había empeorado. La noticia era de lo más vergonzoso para Haruna, bueno, para cualquiera que estuviera en la noticia.

**_"Haruna Otonashi, primero con un el capitán y portero; luego con él mejor amigo del portero, el defensa Ichirouta Kazemaru. Esta chica no se cansa, primero porque se desconoce si ha terminado con el portero. ¿Acaso no será una chica fiel?"._**

No lo podía creer ¿con su mejor amigo?, ya era una broma; lo peor de todo es que indirectamente le estaban diciendo… algo malo; y eso no era bueno para su reputación. Nada bueno.

Decidió correr hasta buscar a su amigo de cabello celeste, esto generaría varios malentendidos.

Su carrera, una imitación al defensa más veloz del equipo, y su supuesto novio… esa palabra la hizo estremecerse, considerar a tu amigo como "algo más", negó con la cabeza, era lo peor de todo lo que le han hecho, aunque también una igualación con la "relación" entre su "hermanito".

Quizás iba tan apurada, y nunca le importó botar a alguien, pero esta vez se sintió culpable, ya que era muy distinta ser la empujadora que la empujada.

Y ahí estaba sentada, dolorosa y obligadamente en el suelo. Ella abrió los ojos, enseñando su peor rostro, y ahí estaba un inútil espía. El chico la miró preocupado y le ofreció una mano para que se levantara. Haruna con la misma mirada fulminante, se levantó sin ayuda sacudiendo su uniforme.

-Lo siento… -Dijo el chico apenado y con una sonrisa agradable, Haruna frunció el ceño. El chico empezó a incomodarse. –Yo… ¿sucede algo malo?

-¡¿Cómo no?-

-¡Bueno no fue mi culpa que chocaras conmigo y te hayas caído!-

-¡No me refiero a eso pervertido! –El chico iba a gritar, pero luego calló al escuchar la palabra pervertido. _"Pervertido".__De costumbres o inclinaciones sexuales que se consideran socialmente negativas o inmorales._ Esa palabra no iba con él, y lo peor de todo, es que era la primera vez que ella lo veía ¡si era nuevo!

-¿Pervertido? –Preguntó perplejo y ofendido, Haruna entrecerró los ojos, luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me ves como mentirosa y estúpida, baka? –Preguntó enojada, el chico frunció el ceño: ¿quién se creía ella para ofenderlo?

-¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! –Gritó el chico molesto también. Haruna gruñó, luego se cruzo de brazos. El chico pensó, ¿Qué le importaba lo que pensara esa chica de él?

-¿¡Y qué eres entonces? ¡Ninguna persona normal espiaría a una chica enfrente de su casa! –Gritó. El chico frunció el ceño, ¿espiarla? Él ni siquiera la conocía, si volvía a la misma excusa.

-¡Yo nunca te espié! –Recalcó enfadado.

-¡Y yo nunca olvido caras lindas! –Haruna se sonrojó, había hablado sin pensarlo. Fubuki parpadeó perplejo y esbozó una sonrisa; al menos era un "espía" lindo. Haruna se retiró a paso rápido de ahí, había pasado vergüenza ¡oh claro! ¿Y si la escucharon? Tres novios… no sería nada nuevo ver eso en esa horrible página.

Fubuki observó como se retiraba, teniendo en mente ¿Por qué esa acusación? Luego tuvo un recuerdo fugaz; eso lo molestó, iría a hablar con _él._

Era muy ilógico que ella fuera espiada por pervertidos y de paso se inventaban chismes, ¿Cuál era el mérito?; por lo que sabía eran nuevos, ella es nueva en secundaria… ¿por qué a ella? No tenía sentido, nada. Pero estaba segura que si volvía a ver a algún baka acercándosele, ellos sufrirían. Pero por el momento se concentraría en encontrar a su amiga, y solucionar todo.

Cueste, lo que cueste.

Y esa era la ley de secundaria… todo un ciclo, empiezan con chismes luego le siguen los malentendidos… y claro, el ciclo seguía empeorándolo todo. Para mal de la secundaria se pierden amigos, se ganan enemigos… algo que nunca pasaba en primaria; ahora en secundaria, todo era un gran problema.

_Malentendidos…_

* * *

**¡Ya termine! Bueno uff... me costó un poco e.e xD (el colegio... ya saben ustedes como es esa prisión e.e) No lo sé, se me hace extraño no poner mucha comedia :|**

_**Conci: ¿Comedia? A lo que escribes le llamas comedia... bah... eres pésima en eso -.- **_

**¬¬ Lo siento si me tarde, ¡y que no ponga Fubuharu! o.O pero ya en el otro capítulo "Malentendidos" espero escribir Fubuharu :P**

**Bueno les dejo unas preguntas:**

**-¿Quiénes espiaron a Haruna?**

**-¿Qué contiene la cajita de Kazemaru?**

**-¿Endo morirá pronto?**

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes en clases? Yo suelo hacer dibujos en mis cuadernos xD **

**-¿Fubuki es un pervertido?**

**-Cuando Fubuki dijo él, ¿a quién se refería?**

_**Conci: -¿Podrá escribir comedia esta psicópata?**_

**¬¬ hey no te pases, andas molesta -.- **

_**Conci: ¡Cualquier persona normal me pondría en cada capítulo!**_

**¬¬ Bueno, dejando atrás a mi amargura ^^ APRECIO SUS REVIEWs! Son tan lindos :D Las aprecio gente que deja reviews y lee mis historias :') **

**Bueno Saludos! y espero lo hayan disfrutado**

_**Conci: Porque yo no ¬¬**_

**¬¬ Nos leemos! n.n**


End file.
